Memories Old and New
by kavii
Summary: Bella's ready for the next stage in her life,admission to Brown University, but at what price? and as her content life becomes disrupted, will she make it to the end with her heart in tact?
1. Prologue

A/N: hello hello, this is my first fan fic EVER so pretty please , be nice :) I got this idea from when I was in high school doing a creative writing. I have no idea how its gonna go coz im making it up as I go along. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I don't own twilight. Never have, Never will.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue

The sun was setting over the horizon; warm red light was spreading across the hills, hitting the buildings of the small town of Forks.

At the edge of the town a young girl of 18 was standing silently by her mother's side, not acknowledging the small crowd of people around her, or the large crowd of people standing outside the cemetery gates, in silence, mourning and paying their respects to Chief of police, Charlie Swan, her father.

My world came crashing down, as the casket was lowered into the ground. Flashes of my life obscured my sight; my mother began to cry violently, white roses were thrown to the casket as the priest said "Amen", the crowd murmuring after him. "Amen"... "Rest in peace".

It was happening too fast; _my father was holding me in his arms, throwing me up into the air and catching me; teaching me how to ride a bike; holding my hand on my first day of school; teaching me how to drive a car, hugging me as I graduated from high school; the phone was ringing, my mother answering it and fainting, the rush to the hospital._

The man that had held my hand all my life and guided me was slipping away, his hands sliding out of mine, falling to a limp on the hospital bed. The path that my life was on was suddenly dark, with no guidance to tell me where to step and what move to make.

Darkness engulfed me, my senses left me leaving only the crying of my mother, I saw my father's coffin hidden with roses, that was the last thing I saw before I left the present into the welcoming darkness, falling to the ground.

The room was dark, though my eyes were closed, I could sense darkness. I was in a warm bed, _my bed_. I sat up; trying to remember how I got here, the last thing I can remember was the darkness that surrounded me as my father's coffin was lowered into the ground; _I fainted_.

Now that my father was gone there was nothing left in this world, except my mother, _mum!_ I lifted the sheets quickly and walked to the door. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was nearly midnight, _Mum must be asleep_. Opening the door I walked down the hall to my parents' room, opening it quietly I walked in. Mum was asleep, though by the look of her, she had cried herself to sleep. Closing the door I walked back to my room.

With dad gone what was I to do? How could I go on? He was my life, my mentor, my teacher. My family has been ripped apart. There was nothing left.

I told my counsellor everything, how my life had changed with one single event and how nothing will ever be the same again.

My mother's depression had come onto me. Though she never admitted it, she was depressed, _and so was I_.

My counselor told me to write everything down in a diary. And so I did. I wrote everything down in my diary at night, usually crying myself to sleep afterwards.

A month later I sat in the library of our manor listening to my counselor read my diary out to me. I began to cry. Once he had finished he placed the diary in my lap, walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out an album,_ a photo album?_ I looked at him confused.

He told me to look through it and then reflect. Once he said that he walked out and closed the door behind him. I stared at he closed door of which he had just departed, still at a loss of what to do. _Look through this then reflect on your life, - _that had been his instructions.

So I began to flip through the album. My father's face the most distinguishable. This album contained my past life, the life where everyone was happy.

Tears wetting the surface of the album, I placed it by the side of my diary. Looking at the both.

Each contained different sections of my life._ Reflect_. I remember how my father said I would never be alone.

He was going interstate for business; when I was young; and I was crying from the parting. He crouched down and said "_Sweetheart, remember no matter how far I am, I will always be with you in here" and he touched my heart._

He said I would never be alone, _but I was alone now._ I touched my heart, _no matter how far I am, I will always be with you in here._ I was not alone. Though my father was gone from this world, he was in my heart, guiding me on the path of my life.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you guys enjoyed. Please rate and review :)


	2. Brown

**A/N**: hello again, chapter one starts here :) WELCOME and enjoy

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One - Brown

_1 year ago_

"Its here! It's here!" she cried "MOTHER it's here!" she wasn't usually this loud, but when something is about to change, something big, she went a little crazy. Too much of Alice's influence. "Oh my god! WAKE UP! MUM!!" shaking her mother, Renee; awake. "DAD! Mum isn't waking up!" huffing to her father, Charlie; stomping down the stairs towards the kitchen

"Give her time Bells, your mother had a bit too much to drink last night" grinning mischievously, taking the toast out of the toaster. Of course her mother didn't know that her glass of wine was being refilled by her father before she even finished a glass.

"I'm awake, I'm awake" moaned Renee, evident of the soft thumps of her footsteps from the stairs. Renee entered the kitchen in a daze.

'How on earth did I get so drunk? I swear I only had one glass' exclaimed Renee, frowning. Charlie and Bella shared a quick smirking glance.

'anywho, turning away from your alcoholism' she waved a large envelope in front of her mother 'onto more pressing matters' she grinned jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas day.

'Well open it bells' Charlie said whilst spreading marmalade on his toast. Renee crossed the counter pouring a cup of coffee as she began tearing the paper away from the white large envelope.

_Please, please, please! Oh god, I've never asked anything before she thought; but please, if you're listening...let this be an acceptance letter_. Her tearing faltered to a halt as a new thought entered her mind, another possibility, one which she had considered, but filed away to the back of her mind. What if this was a 'thanks but no thanks' letter? Would she be able to handle it? Dread filled her, rising up from within the bowls of her stomach, up her chest pressing upon her lungs. Her hands shook ever so slightly.

'Bells? Why'd you stop?' her father asked with a curious glance.

'Um, er, I don't think I can do this, I mean, what if...' 'What if it's a rejection letter?!' her eyes widening at the possibility.

Renee and Charlie shared a quick glance, 'Bella, sweetie, you know it isn't.' Renee soothed.

She began shaking her head, scrunching her face. 'Bella, Bella, listen to me' Renee moved forward placing both hands of her shoulders. 'Do you want me to open it? Hmm?' she nodded and felt the envelope slide out of her hands. Renee began opening it neatly. Getting into Brown University was Alice and hers had been dream ever since grade nine.

"Dear miss Isabella yada yada yada, we would like to inform you' Renee voice faltered, her eyes down cast and her shoulders slumping. Charlie's head turned sharply, eyeing Renee with an expression he used when interrogating. Bella's head began to shake no! No! No! Oh god, she began to back away slowly all happiness from this morning vanishing.

'Would like to inform you' Renee began again 'that your application has been successful and that you have been accepted into Brown university with a scholarship of academic achievement' Bella's head lifted eyes widening 'for the course of a bachelor of English literature'

Bella's mouth hung open, staring at her mother, it was taking a little longer than usual to process the information. 'HOLY CRAP! I'M IN!' she all but screamed, running towards her mother and snatching it out of her hands. She began to scan the letter.

_Dear Miss Isabella M. Swan_

_In regards to your application concerning your enrolment to Brown University, we would like to inform you that your application has been successful and that you have been accepted into Brown University with a scholarship of academic achievement for the course of a Bachelor of English literature. Miss Swan we offer our sincere congratulations and welcome you as a new member of the prestigious Brown heritage. _

And below were listed rules and regulations, important dates and times which she would read once her brain stopped doing a happy dance.

'Oh my god, god god god' she hugged her mum before crawling on top of the kitchen counter in anticipation of hugging her father.

Her mother laughing 'Bella!' her father exclaimed, "I'm proud of you kiddo" chuckling, returning her hug and ruffling her hair.

She felt as if she were on cloud nine itself. Her dream came true at last, a light bubbleness rising in her chest to her throat making her grin like a mad woman.

The front door slammed open and toppling in came, a ruffled and excited Alice. She turned to the hallway her arms she around her father's neck.

"BELLA" "ALICE" she and Alice screamed in unison. She scrambled off the counter and jumped onto Alice.

"Bella Bella Bella!! You got in! I got in! WE GOT IN!' Alice screamed with arms around each other jumping up and down.

She looked at Alice, and Alice looked at her, in silence, then all of a sudden they both squealed. Yes she actually squealed

'Since when did our daughter squeal? Renee whispered to Charlie who chuckled shaking his head.

"Congrats girls' he beamed.

"Charlie! Alice squealed. Now that was normal Bella thought still grinning like a mad woman and pouring two cups of tea as both her parents congratulated Alice.

'Well I think I'm going to give my ears a break' Charlie grinned mischievously with a twinkle in his eye 'Ashes scores should be announced' as he walked towards the lounge room, toasting his mug of coffee to herself and Alice "ladies" he said with a nod and went to turn on the television.

'Aww girls I am so proud of you' Renee beamed, coming to a stand behind both girls and place one hand on each's shoulder. 'You both deserve a reward! How bout a shopping trip!!' she beamed.

Alice squealed again clapping her hands and hugged Renee whilst Bella's reaction was quite the opposite.

"Mum' she moaned 'did u have to! She's going to be hyper the whole weekend now! And shopping! Reallyy?' moaning again whilst flicking her hand towards Alice.

"oh come on Bella it will be so much fun' Alice grinned 'we need new clothes for Brown, your wardrobe definitely needs restyling!" she beamed whilst Bella slumped her shoulders.

Alice, she assumed rolled her eyes and said with a sigh 'and we can visit the book store' her head snapped back up beaming and gave a quick hug to Alice "yay" she grinned again. She only went on shopping trips with Alice only if a stop and her favourite book store was included, or else she would be adamant to stay home, as stubborn as she is. Bella hate's shopping and found it very tiring; at least her arms got a workout with all the bags Alice made her carry.

She passed Alice her cup of tea 'how'd Carlisle and Esme take it?' taking a sip of her tea, her eyes widening as Alice spluttered out her tea in a gasp, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she grinned again 'they were SO happy that they gave me a present, I think they already knew coz, well, obviously they already bought the present' she gushed out 'BUT it's a PORSHE! A Porsche 911 Turbo! Can u believe it!' and I drove that here' she sang shaking the car keys to Bella.

Alice's family was very well off, now when she said very well off; she meant practically sleeping in money. Alice's' father was a renowned doctor and her mother was an A-list interior designer. But they weren't the snobbish type of people that would flaunt their wealth. They were really humble and sweet and kind of like Bella's second set of parents. Though she and Alice have only known each other for three years, they were practically like sisters. Alice and her Family moved here when she was in grade nine, because as Esme says she got tired of living in big bustlely cities and wanted somewhere more peaceful and Carlisle was happy if Esme was happy.

"Come on! I'll show you' she grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the kitchen "taking Bella out be back soon" she yelled to the house at large, getting a 'hmm' and a grunt in reply. " it goes from 0 to 100km/h in just 3.7 freaking seconds!' Alice yet again squealed "STAY SAFE" a distant yet distracted yell from her father sounded upon closing the front door.

"and you know this how' she asked raising her eyebrows her suspicions sinking in.

'I did a little road test of course' Alice smirked as Bella having her suspicions confirmed shook her head.

"Buckle up' Alice smiled as Bella hastily put on her seat belt.

"Alice I do want to _attend_ Brown not just get accepted in' she said, worrying lacing her tone.

"Bella relax, I predict you're in for one smooth super fast ride" Alice winked as she slammed onto the accelerator.

~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: hope you guys liked. yes no? thoughts comments? rate and review pretty please! :)

for those who dont know "ashes" is a cricket match against Australia and England, unfortunately Australia lost this years :( but dont worry we smashed them in the one dayyas :) and yes i am from Australia, so if i make a mistake in anything please forgive ive never been to the states :)


	3. Hope College

Disclaimer: no I don't own twilight  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Previously...

_"Alice I do want to attend brown not just get accepted in' she said, worrying lacing her tone._

_"Bella relax, I predict you're in for one smooth super fast ride" Alice winked as she slammed onto the accelerator._

Chapter Two - Hope College

The yellow Porsche pulled up to the large white house that was nestled in a hidden clearing by a river; was Alice's home. Although Bella had been here too many time to count and considered it a second home, she couldn't stop admiring its simplistic beauty, it was timeless.

Bella's heart began to slow down; from the racing pace it beat just mere seconds ago whilst Alice was driving. Never again, she thought, shaking her head; unclipping the seatbelt and toppling out.

'Alice honestly, I swear I'm never riding with you again' Bella stated. Alice grinned as only Alice knew how. 'Admit it that was the damn smoothest, fastest ride you've ever had' Alice with a twinkle in her eye.

'Innuendo, Alice seriously, think before you speak,' Bella said walking up the front steps, 'or drive for that matter' she added as an afterthought. Alice just chuckled 'Bella Bella Bella, when will you learn, I don't need to think, I just know what to expect' grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her though the front door.

Bella loved coming to Alice's house, though it was like a small mansion there was thing feeling of home whether she walked through the front door, like she belonged here. Bella thought that in some sense this was true, she spent half her time sleeping in the spare bedroom. Alice actually claimed it as Bella's nowadays.

'Come on, we'll say a quick hello to mum and dad then I want to show you something!' Alice gushed out.

Bella raised her eyebrows, 'ok two questions, should I be worried, and is that cookies I smell' she sniffed the air, with a slight smile on her face. Esme made the best choc chip cookies, and unless her senses were failing her, a fresh batch just left the kitchen's oven.

Alice smiled 'answers to your questions, one – no you shouldn't' its exciting stuff' she grinned 'and two - '

'Yes that's cookies you smell' Alice's mother, Esme's grinned finishing her daughters sentence.

"Bella!" Esme opened her arms wide and Bella stepped swiftly into them to receive a bone crushing hug. 'Congratulations on getting Brown sweety, you deserve it' she smiled. Really Bella thought, Esme was such a warm person, one couldn't help but smile in her presence. Her auburn hair framing her heart shaped beautiful face, and her amazing green eyes held so much warmth, Bella's spirits just rose even higher.

"Yeh Esme I'm stoked! I squealed! I mean I actually squealed! I think I'm been spending too much time with Alice' Bella grinned mischievously looking at Alice, who had her mouth full with at least 3 cookies.

"Eyyy" Alice muffed.

'Manners missy' don't speak with your mouth full' Esme scolded and Bella chuckled, helping herself to a fresh warm cookie. 'I cannot believe you girls grew up so fast! Off to college already!' she turned to Alice 'at least your brothers will be there to look after you both. Speaking of which' she glanced at her wrist watch, you should call Emmett now, that bear should be out of hibernation by now' she chuckled. Turning back to the oven and taking out another batch of cookies.

'Ok come on, I have to show you this, your gonna be so excited! come on! Come on!' Alice skipped to the stairs. Bella hung back, helping herself to another cookie. Taking a thoughtful bite 'should I be worried?'

Esme smiled, 'I would be prepared, knowing Alice she probably has your clothes list ready for the first semester'

"Bella! NOW!' Alice's voice floated down the stairs.

Signing Bella started towards the staircase 'wish me luck'

'You'll be fine, but just in case' Esme handed Bella a plate of cookies with a wink'these should keep her occupied for a bit'

'Thanks' Bella grinned.

Apparently Bella need not have been worried. Alice in anticipation of both their acceptance letters has already placed their names down for Hope College, one of the best dorms on campus.

"Emmett lives just down the road at Minden Hall, apparently that's really luxurious, because before it used to be a hotel" she showed me a map of the campus, pointing out each building.

'Can I see that again for a sec?' she brought up the screen again and my eyes widened 'well at least we won't have to exercise too much when we get there' she threw me a questioning glance, her brow furrowed 'look at the size of the place' waving my hand to the screen' its huge, It'll really suck if the lecture halls are really far apart'

Alice did a looked from me to the screen, 'your right!' wow maybe they have those little golf caddies to drive people around in?" she questioned.

Bella just raised her eyebrows and laughed shaking her head 'oh Alice' she patted Alice on the head as she walked out the door, heading towards the stairs.

"What? I was being serious!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Whilst Alice got a new car has a "you got into uni present' Bella received something slightly more precious from her mother three months later.

Elizabeth Hayden's, her mum's mum, effectively Bella's grandmothers family cook book, which has been handed down generation to generation for the past 200 years.

'Sweety I never really used this, my cooking isn't quite up to that par as of yet' Bella smirked as her mum said this.

"Yet? Mum chocolate candles? Really? I raised an eyebrow grinning cheekily'

Renee mock glared at her before chuckling ' ok ok so I'm not the best cook in the world' she smiled softly ' but you my darling definitely are, the cooking genes just skipped my generation, so that's why I think you're ready for this.' She handed Bella the worn and torn book that was as thick a history book. Bella prised open the book carefully, the smell of old parchment drifting slowly in the air, the yellowing paper wrinkled but still visibly contained the very first recipe that was at least two centuries old. Bella ran her fingers gently across the page, the writing, a beautiful calligraphy. Bella closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as she touched the words, she felt a certain power course through her as if her ancestors had spoken to her. She opened her eyes again and her chest began to fell heavy as she reconnected with history. Bella found it hard to believe, someone; her own, her kin wrote this, touched this paper; over 200 years ago.

'That book contains 200 years of Hayden cooking secrets, and I know that you're ready to make them come alive again sweety' Bella felt her eye prickle as she hugged her mum. It may not seem like much but to Bella she was now a part of history, though small it is; she felt significant.

'But remember' Renee cupped her face, 'this is for your eyes only' she kissed Bella's forehead.

Bella walked out of the kitchen and headed towards her bedroom with a piece of history in her hands. She simply couldn't wait to try out some of the recipes in her, and she was eager to add her own, make her mark known. She handled the pages carefully and went to the end of the book, and there on the very last page, was Renee's handwriting

_Beef stroganoff _

And underneath that,

_Chocolate candles_

Bella stifled a laugh, shaking her head, typical mum she thought.

'Bells!' Bella heard her dad called from a distance. She placed the book carefully in drawer and headed down the stairs

"Dad!' she called.

'Out here!' she walked outside and there her dad stood, next to an old, red, rusty truck. Her mouth fell straight to the floor.

"SUPRISE!' He dad called out, arms stretched open. Bella ran straight into them hugging her dad as tight as she could.

'Dad you didn't!'

'I did' he smiled and dropped a pair of keys into her hand ' it's all yours Bells, I know you've wanted this car for so long, and were pretty bummed out when you couldn't buy it because it didn't run. So I got a mate of mine to fix her up for you. She's as good as new,' he leaned against the cab 'well as new as this can get, my congratulations present' he grinned

'Oh dad! Its absolutely fantastic! I love it! I love you!' she hugged him again and ran to the driver's side. 'I'm going to Alice's! I have to show her!'

Bella started the engine up and there was a big BANG and a cloud of dust flew out of the rear exhaust, Bella just grinned, it was too perfect. It was the car she wanted as her very first car; she fell in love with it as soon as she laid eyes on it at La Push Beach.

Alice on the other hand frowned.

"Bella, really? It looks like a piece of junk!' Alice exclaimed with her hand on her hips.

"Its my piece of junk!' Bella said, attempting to hug her truck, she sighed contently, closing her eyes.

She was startled when a booming laugh sounded right next to her.

"BELLA!"

Bella spun around and there right behind her was Emmett, tall, bulky with small curly brown hair and a large grin on his face; who, as soon as Bella faced him, grabbed her into one of his signature bear hugs,

"Emmett, need... to... breathe' she chocked the last bite out.

He just laughed and set her down again. 'aww bells, your red _again_" he chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Its from lack of air Em" a beautiful voice sounded from behind Emmett, he stepped to the side and revealed, one of the most beautiful people Bella had laid eyes on, Rosalie, a natural beauty; and Emmett long time girlfriend, who with Emmett was an upperclassmen at Brown University.

Bella had met Rosalie on a few previous occasions, when she slept over at Alice's on holidays. At first she was just a friend of a friend, but when both discovered they shared a love for history, they hit it right off, often discussing topics like King Henry the Eighth into detail, usually boring and putting to sleep Emmett and Alice.

"Rosalie!" Bella exclaimed and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the check. "Its so good to see you! It's been so long!'

"I know! 5 months isn't it? How are you?'

"Oh great real-'

Bella was cut off by Emmett, 'Ok catch up later, what I want to know Bell's, is what is this beauty' clapping the bonnet of the truck

"My present from dad!' Bella grinned.

'How's the engine? Radiator? Have you checked the oil, because it is an old truck, so you want to stay informed.' Rosalie pointed out.

Bella frowned 'umm'

Rosalie grinned 'never fear, Rosalie is here!" and she disappeared under the hood.

' I think that gives us more reason to fear Rose' came another familiar voice from the porch steps.

They all turned and a "hey!"Could be heard from Rosalie, who was still under the hood, doing god knows what. Carlisle, blonde hair that looked like he ran his hand through it and warm smile on his face; walked down the steps, chuckling. Emmett simply nodded his head "its true" he said almost thoughtfully , tapping one finger on his chin. "OW' he exclaimed as Rosalie kicked him in the shins.

Carlisle walked over to Bella, and gave her a quick hug 'congratulations Bella! I'm very proud of you, and I do really love the present Charlie gave you", he walked over to wear Rosalie was standing and glanced at the engine

"Thanks Carlisle! I love it too! I've wanted it for so long, I can't believe I actually got it" she beamed

"aw Bells well you definitely deserve it' he smiled as Emmett nodded his head yet again.

'come on inside, let all get a spot of tea" he began heading toward the front door, with Emmett. Bella fell into step with Alice and walked behind them. Alice turned around 'Coming Rose?'

'I'll meet you's in there, I want to check this out first."

'Oh Bella I almost forgot to tell you, we got the dorm room at Hope College!' Alice beamed ' we begin term in a month and a half, so we better start packing! Oh I got to go shopping for you! Knowing you all you'll take is jeans and t-shirts –'

'What wrong with that!?'

"Style Bella, _style_, and seeing as I'm a majoring in fashion, you're going to be my model!"She grinned

Bella's face fell and filled with horror ' Oh lord! Save me now!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I don't know whether a lot of people say stoked, but I do know we say it quite a lot down under! :) and I don't know much about American universities, I did look up Brown Uni, if I get anything wrong please let me know ! :)

Hope you guys liked it. If yes, let me know, if no, let me know. Any suggestions, comments? Do review! :)


	4. Timeless

a/n : a big thank you to **Twilight-n-Taylor Swift-luvr ** for putting this on your alert list!

Ok guys! ENJOY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Previously

_'Oh Bella I almost forgot to tell you, we got the dorm room at Hope College!' Alice beamed 'we begin term in a month and a half, so we better start packing! Oh I got to go shopping for you! Knowing you all you'll take is jeans and t-shirts –'_

_'What wrong with that!?'_

_"Style Bella, style, and seeing as I'm a majoring in fashion, you're going to be my model!"She grinned_

_Bella's face fell and filled with horror ' Oh lord! Save me now!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Three - Timeless

It had been a fun month with Emmett and Rosalie before they went back to Brown. Alice was gearing up and getting ready for Brown and had packed and repacked at least 3 times in the past two weeks.

"Alice this is your fourth time packing!" pulling a zipper shut on an overly packed suitcase "and this is your fifth suitcase! Will here even be enough space for my stuff when we get there' Bella frowned, hands on hips staring at Alice intently.

Alice crossed the room, towards her bedroom door and stood in the middle, looking down and playing with her hands. Bella raised an eyebrow

'Well.. err... see Bella 2 of these suitcases is yours' she quickly glanced at Bella, whose mouth was hanging open

'You didn't' Bella glared.

'no! Well yes! Wait Bella!' she held her arms up in surrender 'its just I know you're going to be last minute packing and I swear it's only the stuff we bought! I haven't bought you anything!'

Bella just narrowed her eyes

"Yet" Alice mumbled looking at the floor 'but anyway' speaking loudly again 'you only have one suitcase at your place as it is, and then you have these two! So two plus one equals three! And I have three here ' she smiled so we both have three!'

Bella just 'hpmhed' but she figured if Alice was telling the truth and it was only the stuff she had bought on their one too many shopping adventures then it had saved the time of her packing. 'I guess its ok, and anyway aren't you going to transfer half of your endless closest there later?'

'well yeh, we can't fit all this into your car'

It had been decided not two weeks ago that the two girls will drive up together in Bella's truck and a few days later both sets of parents will drive up for the final goodbye, Carlisle and Esme talking Alice's Porsche up there and then taking the ride back with Renee and Charlie.

'I think I'll head home now. I think its hit mum just now that I'm heading off to university, because she insist on' raising her hands and making quotation marks 'family dinners, where we all sit in the kitchen and eat, course dads get a bit annoyed because that's the prime time for sports' Bella chuckled heading down the stairs with Alice 'but it gets pretty funny sometimes just watching mum and dad interact'

'Ah' Alice nodded her head 'always good entertainment value watching the parents interact, especially when they lets little titbits of info slip' she winked

Bella chuckled 'I don't think I want to know... hey tell Esme and Carlisle I said bye, I'm running late, I'll see soon'

'will do bye' she hugged Bella and went to answer the phone.

Bella walked down the steps towards her truck when she heard Alice's distant squeal of 'EDWARD!!' Bella, shaking her head and chuckling started up the engine and head off home.

Thirty minutes and a quick shower later she was sitting at the kitchen table with her dad waiting for dinner to be served. Her mum had stopped Bella from cooking since the acceptance letter had arrived, saying now was the time to relax. Renee set down a plate of steak and mash in front of Bella ' dig in ' she said with a smile.

The three Swans sat at the kitchen table eating quietly, only the soft clicking of the knives and forks against the plate could be heard. Bella had been thoroughly enjoying her meal, her mother wasn't the best cook in the world, but her steaks and mash definitely where. Bella wondered if she got the recipe from the Hayden recipe book. Bella made a mental note to check when she felt someone staring, looking up she saw her mum staring at her intently. 'mum' Bella waved a fork in front of Renee's face bring her back from wherever she was.

Renee smiled sadly 'aw sweety I was just thinking, this is going to be our last dinner together as a family before you head off.' Charlie paused from ravaging his steak and lifted his head, his gaze first on his wife then on his daughter.

'geez Bell's, your mother's right' he said with slight wonder on his face. It had been decided by Alice that both families should have their last dinner together with their daughters, so she had made reservations at Forks' best restaurant the next evening.

'wow it is too' Bella said thoughtfully ' well at least it isn't my like last _last_' she softly laughed

'well' Renee perked up 'seeing as it is your last, let's make this more fun, after dinner, we'll play a game' she grinned

'aww mum no board games _please_' Bella rolled her eyes. Charlie nodded vigorously.

'no no, I promised no board games, how about' she tapped her index finger to her chin, when her eyes glinted mischievously 'murder in the dark' she grinned

Bella's heart pace quickened just the slightest, it was her favourite game to play. Grinning 'ok' and a slight smirk from Charlie they all quickly finished their dinner.

'ok' Renee started after cleaning up 'usual rules apply – whoever gets caught first is the next person in, no going outside and no going into the attic or basement. Understood?' she spoke to them as if preparing for war. Bella and her dad just nodded.

'ok Bella, do your thing.'

'ok' she grinned, 'hands out everyone' Renee and Charlie stuck their hand out in front of them.

' I feel like such a kid' Charlie said under his breath

' you are a kid' Renee reprimanded with a grin.

_"eeny ,meeny miny moe, catch the tiger by the toe, if he squeals let him go, eeny meeny miny moe, Boys shouts you're out not because you're dirty not because your clean, not because you kissed the girl behind the magazine'' _she landed on her dad "DAD!! Your it! she said with a grin.

Charlie just sighed 'ok, you have one minute to hide ladies' he said with a smirk and went to stand by the front door with his back to the house. 'ONE'

"go!' Renee and Bella both squealed with both , as quietly as possible, starting up the stairs.

Renee went into the bathroom to hide, mostly likely in the bath tub, Bella thought, 'TWENTY' her father called as Bella went towards her own room, deciding to hide under her study desk.

She made little traps along the way, grabbing a pillow and making it stand next to her lamp by her window. She pulled out her desk chair and quickly moved it to the side

"FORTY –FIVE"

She bolted as quietly and as quickly as possible, stumbling a little on her rug and cramming herself under the desk.

"FIFTY –FIVE'

She had five seconds before her father began stalking up the stairs; she made herself as comfortable as possible, and then moved the chair back into its place as much as she could.

'SIXTY – READY OR NOT HERE I COME' and then all was quiet.

And now it was time to wait. Bella realised how much she could tell just by using her other senses. It was as if someone had just turned them on. She couldn't see a thing, it was pitch black, she brought up her right hand to her face and she still couldn't see it, she relied on her eye sight too much, yet she still managed to fall over every twenty steps she thought with a frown.

Bella closed her eyes and tried to detect her father's movements. Well he was definitely up the stairs because she heard a very soft, muffled foot step, it's sounded as though it was walking away from her bedroom.

DAMN

Bella thought. Did she close the door? She racked her brains into remembering but couldn't. It happened less than minute ago she scolded mentally. Along with being the clumsiest person on the face of the earth she now had dementia – _great_, she thought wryly. A soft thud jerked her back to reality.

"Bella" her dads voice was ever so quiet, she could barely hear it. another soft thud. Her heart began to pick up its pace.

Ok, ok, she told herself mentally, just listen. She closed her eyes at let her sense take over.

She heard she heard the lightest footstep to her left, where the chair was placed. Ever so slowly the chair began to drag away. She couldn't see it, but she could hear it. The soft noise as the wood of the chairs legs dragged along the carpet.

Bella's heart picked up speed again, her eyes snapped open, and widening as the chair was being pulled further and further back.

A loud crash was heard accompanied by little squeal. The movement of the chair stopped, Charlie's quick paced footsteps could be heard leaving the room and after Renee.

Now Bella was in a dilemma. To stay or not to stay – that was the question she thought wryly. Well she told herself, she didn't want to get found first so the only option was to leave. She listened hard, trying to figure out which was the footsteps went, it sounded like it went towards her parents' bedroom.

She moved the chair back and quietly and quickly as she could and scrambled out. Bella grabbed a pillow stuffed it in her previous hiding spot and replaced the chair.

Tip toeing towards the doors, which was wide open she listened. Tip toeing out she decided to opt for one of the spare bedrooms down stairs. Though her family lived in a manor, it was rather small and rather old, just the way she liked it.

She reached the top of the stairs, as vigilant as ever. DAMN Bella thought again, damn stairs creak. She had no other choice, she grabbed onto the railing and placed her foot on the wood of the railing rather than the stair itself, and began her descent. She made quick work of it and stealthily began walking towards the back of the house, when a sudden creak stopped her. _the stairs _she thought dad was coming down the stairs! damn, Bella ran lightly to a bedroom and closed the door, making her way to another door which led to a bathroom. Opening it she bolted inside running smack bam into someone, she nearly screamed when she heard a soft "Bella"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella let out a shaky breath and put her hand to her racing heart. 'mum?'

"oh Bella, did u know I was here?"

She was saved from answering when she heard a soft click from the room she just vacated. The bedroom door was opening. Another door from the bathroom led to the study. Bella's heart rate picked up again, this game is not good for my heart Bella thought as Renee made quick work of opening the door and ushered Bella into the study. They both bolted to the door that led to the passage way. Renee heading further back into the house by turning left and Bella right, towards the front of the house, deciding she'd hide in the lounge. The soft pitter patter of footsteps could be heard. She reared the corner and ran into the lounge tumbling over the top.

'shucks,' Bella whispered. She crawled off towards the TV unit and hid behind the one seater, again focusing on her senses.

It had been about ten minutes of hiding when she heard a loud scream and a 'GOT CHYA'

Well her mother was caught. Now they had to come and find her. It was at least five minutes later when she heard a pair of footsteps heading towards the lounge room accompanied by whispering.

'Where is she?' Bella heard her dad ask, that's cheating daddio she thought with grim satisfaction.

' I don't know, I was too preoccupied running away from you' Renee whispered with a giggle. Wait Bella thought, giggle? Her mother never giggled unless..... Her suspicions rose.

'Asking for my whereabouts is a violation of the rules, father, I believe you owe me a 'get out of jail free card' she said with a voice full of authority turning on a lamp next to her.

Charlie grinned cheekily and winked, whilst Renee turned red, looking down. Her suspicions were confirmed, her parents were just as bad as teenagers. She rolled her eyes.

'mum your it!!' she turned and ran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella woke up late the next day, after playing most of the night, she had been worn out, and enjoyed waking up late to the midday sun bursting through the window.

A quick shower and three stumbles later she walked in the kitchen, her hair no longer a hair stack and no sleep in her eyes.

'morning sunshine' Renee greeted with a warm smile, whilst cutting up a sandwich.

'morning' Bella yawned

'afternoon' Charlie grunted from behind the newspaper. Renee mocked glared at him

I checked the microwave time, it was just past noon. 'afternoon' she said picking up a sandwich and settling herself next to her dad.

'any plans for today sweety?' Renee asked biting into a sandwich.

'ummm' swallowing the rather large bit she took, ' just going to finish the packing and relax I guess. I don't want to rush tomorrow morning'

Charlie nodded his head in agreement 'what time you girls planning to hit the road?'

'I think we're gonna start early. The earlier we get to salt lake city the happier Alice will be' I grinned

Seeing as Forks and Brown University were quite far apart, Bella and Alice were semi road tripping it. Salt lake city was their first stop from here they were going to catch a plane to New York. Alice had suggest taking a plane, because she didn't think Bella's truck will be able to live that long. Car and all were going to plane it straight to New York. Then from there the two girls were driving to, Connecticut and then finally Rhode Island.

"Well you relax today, and make sure you finish your packing. We leave for the restaurant at seven tonight, the Cullen's are coming here first then we're heading off together.'' Renee explained whilst Bella nodded.

Bella didn't notice the afternoon sun melt into the night sky, until her mum woke her up from her lost daze.

"Bella!! Time to get ready! They'll be here in an hour!" this stunned Bella. Where had the afternoon gone? She guessed that she was so distracted by moving her favourite and necessary items into cardboard boxes that she hadn't realised that it was now twilight.

Bella crossed her now semi bare room and looked out the window, feeling the cool night breeze run over her face and neck, softly shifting her hair behind her, and watched the sun set over the horizon. It felt like hours had passed when the sun was fully set, out of sight, or could it have only been mere seconds? Timeless, Bella concluded. The sun melting into the night sky was timeless, as it rose as a sunrise somewhere across the world. She thought it was a magnificent feeling, Feeling the last rays of sunlight before it set, knowing that someone somewhere felt the warm rays of the sunlight as it rose, for a new day, at the exact same moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(?) POV

He felt the slight tingle of warmth, in the cold morning, as the sun rose over the horizon, bringing with it a new day, new possibilities and new challenges. The sunrise, he thought, was a beautiful moment to witness, knowing that somewhere the sun had just set ending yet another day, to feel the warmth of the sun the moment it rose, he felt connected, in some weird way knowing that someone had just watched this very same sun, set. It was timeless he concluded.

If only life was as simple as the rise and set of the sun. He turned looking back into the bedroom he had just vacated for the connecting balcony. A woman, young and beautiful with rich black hair slept soundly. She was on her back, her head turned to the side, her left arm raised towards her hair, her right arm bent slightly down, her hand coming to a rest at her waist where the sheets came to a stop. Her bare chest rose and fell slightly with each breath. Her breasts, perked slightly as the cool air of the morning blew into the room.

He walked swiftly and quietly towards the bed, not wanting to wake the young woman up. She needed the rest, he thought, a slight smirk forming on his face. He picked up the clothes that had been discarded without a thought the night before, in a rush frenzy of passion. No he thought, not passion, what he shared last night with the woman was not passion, but lust. Lust of a young man needing a young woman. His need which, he thought, she had satisfied. She had seen to that. He knew that he indeed had satisfied her, her screams of the fulfilment of pure lust was evidence of that.

He, with ease, put his clothing back on and collected any items which belonged to him. Keys? _Check_. Wallet? _Check. _Mobile? _Check. _With one last look at the woman sleeping soundly but not modestly, he let himself out of the room and into the dark hallway.

This adventure had come to an end, and now it was time to head back, half way across the world, to what he had called for the last three years, as home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had ended dinner early, so the two girls could get some sleep before the long trip, but for Bella and Alice, it had not been early. Coming home at 1am, Bella had groggily changed and brushed her teeth and fell onto her bed, for what she realised, would be her last sleep in her home.

The morning had arrived much too soon for Bella as she was stirred awake by her father.

"Bells.... wake up Bells, time to wake up" Charlie muttered quietly to her. Bella opened her eyes, squinting as the morning light touched her eyes. "You leave in an hour" he said with a smile and a quick kiss on the forehead.

Much too soon her truck was loaded with both hers and Alice's luggage. The Cullen's arrived half an hour after she awoke, when she was in the middle of her breakfast. And now it was time for the teary goodbyes as both sets of parents hugged and kissed both Bella and Alice.

"Drive safe and stay safe girls" Carlisle said, with a warm smile, receiving a last quick hug from Alice and Bella. He snaked his arm around Esme.

"Drink plenty of water, and make sure to eat at the right times" Esme pulled them into a teary farewell.

"Drive, Revive, Survive, you girls remember that. Every 2 hours take a quick break" Charlie said as the girls turned to him, giving a last quick hug.

"And call us if anything happens and when you get to Salt Lake!" as Renee pulled them both in for their bone crushing hug.

Bella and Alice pulled away and ran to the truck, buckling in. Bella in the driver's seat brought the engine to life with aloud roar, and slowly backed out of the driveway.

"BYE!! WE LOVE YOU!!" they both yelled as they began a slow decent down the street, Bella honked the trucks horn as she rounded the corner and pulled onto the 101.

"Oh my god" Alice whispered, eyes wide with excitement "this is it! BROWN HERE WE COME!!" she yelled and punched the air.

Bella grinned "yes, it's happening and by the way it's SALT LAKE CITY HERE WE COME! we won't get to Brown for a few days yet" she winked

"Shut up and drive" Alice pouted and stuck her tongue out before bursting into laughter with Bella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TA DA! Chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it. if anything is wrong let me know! Please review!


End file.
